


(не)одностороннее развлечение

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, boys go clubbing, drunk furi, sex in the wc room
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изначально предполагалось, что от этой вылазки в люди удовольствие получат оба, но в действительности же это было каким-то односторонним развлечением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(не)одностороннее развлечение

Музыка была оглушительно громкой. Настолько громкой, что, казалось, стаканы с коктейлями на барной стойке вот-вот лопнут, разлетевшись на сотни хрустальных осколков, от превышающего все нормы давления децибелов. Басы проникали в уши и безжалостно колотили по барабанным перепонкам, отдаваясь лёгкой пульсацией на кончиках пальцев. Сборище людей с выражением полного экстаза на лицах сливалось с бешеным ритмом мелодии, перестав осознавать реальность происходящего. Кто-то в толпе танцевал так, что всеобщие взгляды невольно приковывались лишь к этому человеку. Некоторые же двигались, словно потерявшие рассудок сектанты, резко заламывая конечности и закатывая остекленевшие глаза.

«Надо же, какое всё-таки убогое зрелище», - думал Акаши, скользя взглядом по всему тому сброду, которым клуб был забит чуть ли не до отказа.

Неподалёку от танцпола расположились парочки. Казалось, будто вся эта грязь, что обычно царит в подобных заведениях, совершенно к ним не приставала: до того влюблённо смотрели они друг на друга. На ум тут же приходила мысль: чем нужно руководствоваться, чтобы пойти на свидание в этот гадюшник? Однако Акаши тут же списал это на возраст: сопливые подростки, которым чудом удалось вырваться из-под тёплого родительского крылышка и отхватить себе кусочек так называемой «взрослой» жизни. На диванчиках, что были расставлены по тёмным углам, тоже сидели парочки, правда, немного отличающиеся от тех несмышленых школьников: девушки нетерпеливо елозили на коленях у парней, а те, в свою очередь, пожирали их масляными взглядами и жадно блуждали руками по хрупким женским телам. 

Акаши ненавидел этот тяжёлый запах: табак, приторные дешёвые духи и потные тела. 

Акаши ненавидел эти рваные звуки, что извергали из себя динамики. Он не мог назвать это музыкой, ведь музыка, по его мнению, должна мягко литься из-под пальцев пианиста, нежно обволакивая сознание. 

Акаши ненавидел того институтского дружка Фурихаты, который и порекомендовал посетить сиё заведение. В его мыслях этот проклятый Акира задыхался и корчился в предсмертных муках.

Он и сам не знает, зачем вообще пришёл сюда. С одной стороны, Фурихата, который то и дело говорил, что из-за учёбы и работы они совсем никуда не выбираются, и, конечно же, его большие карие глаза, в которых светился огонёк надежды. С другой стороны, Акаши почему-то и самому захотелось поплыть по течению и окунуться в жизнь, полностью противоположную его собственной, где всё спланировано до мельчайших деталей и расписано по минутам. Такое желание порой случается у каждого: беднякам охота попасть на королевское торжество и приобщиться к высшему обществу; аристократы же, напротив, жаждут оставить осточертелые правила приличия где-нибудь на самых дальних полках сознания и погрузиться в этот дикий, тошнотворный мирок, в котором отсутствуют какие-либо правила и всё совершается лишь по воле инстинктов.

Разноцветные глаза в последний раз оглядели помещение скептическим взглядом с оттенком пренебрежения и переметнулись в сторону барной стойки. Акаши увидел, как причина его нахождения в этом клубе улыбалась от уха до уха, потягивая джин-тоник. Рядом уже пустовали два гранёных стакана.

Изначально предполагалось, что от этой вылазки в люди удовольствие получат оба, но в действительности же это было каким-то односторонним развлечением. Фурихата, казалось, радовался каждой минуте, проведённой в клубе, не замечая никаких неудобств. Градус окончательно развязал ему язык, из-за чего он без умолку щебетал о какой-то малозначащей чепухе, приглушённо хихикая и поглядывая на Акаши мутными улыбающимися глазами.

Оба как-то упустили тот момент, когда музыка из задорной и весёлой - до того весёлой, что в голове невольно зарождалась мигрень – перетекла в тягучую и сочную мелодию, навевающую лёгкое чувство меланхолии. 

\- Идём тоже потанцуем, - осушив стакан до конца, Фурихата приблизился к своему спутнику и заговорил слегка заплетающимся языком.

\- Нет.

Акаши с превеликим трудом удавалось собрать все остатки самообладания, которое таяло буквально на глазах, и находиться хотя бы у барной стойки. Лезть в толпу, где о личном пространстве не могло быть и речи, ему подавно не хотелось. 

\- Ну пожалуйста… пожалуйста, пожалуйста… - зажмурившись, залепетал он, прижимаясь ещё ближе. Акаши почувствовал, как дыхание с нотками спирта и лайма горячо защекотало его губы.

\- Я не собираюсь повторять дважды, - в вечно спокойном и обманчиво мягком голосе слышалась непоколебимая твёрдость. 

\- Ну и чёрт с тобой, - глухо пробормотал Фурихата, не заботясь о том, услышаны ли будут его слова или же нет. Развернувшись, он пошёл на танцпол. Акаши взглядом провожал небольшую фигурку, постепенно исчезающую в людском потоке.

Он, конечно же, слышал всё до последнего звука – даже в грохоте музыки слова не смогли раствориться. Тем не менее, на эту реплику отвечать не хотелось. В конце концов, что взять с захмелевшего идиота?

Блики, отбрасываемые лазерными прожекторами, падали на лицо, отмечая его неоновыми печатями, путались во всклокоченных волосах. На привычный каштановый тон с задорной рыжинкой не было и намёка: пряди вспыхивали ядовитыми оттенками зелёного, синего и розового.

Алкоголь скрал былую неловкость. Фурихата, будто сбросив тяжёлый камень с шеи, двигался легко и непринуждённо. Так, словно в этот момент на танцполе не было ни единой души, кроме него самого. Запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза, он самозабвенно утопал в глубоком сочном звуке, наполнявшим весь зал без остатка, плавно сливался с мелодией, становясь с ней единым целым. 

Акаши наблюдал за происходящим, небольшими выверенными глотками отпивая виски. Танец был крайне незамысловат, но, наверное, в этой простоте и некой искренности, присутствующей в каждом жесте, и крылась его прелесть. Он глядел на то, как белая футболка повиновалась малейшему движению, прилипая к худенькому телу, как спадала на глаза отросшая чёлка, придавая невинный, но в то же время такой чувственный вид, и Акаши думал, что это было самым эротичным зрелищем. 

Эротичнее, чем звонкие шлепки кожи при соприкосновении бёдер; чем приглушённые всхлипы, теряющиеся в терпком воздухе; чем помеченная рваными царапинами спина. 

Янтарная жидкость мягко обжигала горло; разум мало-помалу заволакивало дурманящим туманом. В разноцветных глазах, подёрнутых дымкой, ясно читались все мысли, что гуляли в голове Акаши. До одури хотелось утянуть Фурихату в тёмный угол, как какой-нибудь маньяк несмышленую девчушку, или разложить прямо там, на пыльном танцполе, истоптанном не одним десятком ног, на виду у всех. 

Погрязнув в своих фантазиях, что пьянили не хуже самого виски, Акаши и не заметил, что к тому времени объект его мечтаний танцевал уже не один. То, что все находились в непозволительной близости друг от друга, и без того усиливало саднящее раздражение, а от увиденного и вовсе вздувались желваки на скулах. Около Фурихаты ошивался парень, выбившийся из общей толпы веселящихся в экстатическом припадке людей. Он увлечённо говорил о чём-то, двусмысленно ухмыляясь и щуря глаза, а Фурихата, развесив уши, одаривал его в ответ своей наивной улыбкой. То ли он чересчур увлёкся россказнями новоиспечённого знакомого, то ли градус сделал своё дело, но чрезмерного внимания к своей персоне он не замечал в упор. Все имевшиеся на тот момент у Акаши мысли рассеялись, как утренний туман, а внутри огненным шаром зарождалась клокочущая ярость. Он потягивал виски, словно простую воду, уже не обращая внимания на вкус и щекочущую глотку пряность, и с силой сжимал губы, глядя на незнакомца, который не переставал поражать его своей навязчивостью. Парень пальцами проводил по рукам Фурихаты – начинал от плеч и, чертя вертикальные полосы, спускался вниз к запястьям, так и норовя положить ладони на бёдра. 

То, что Фурихата был милым, ни для кого не было секретом, кроме, пожалуй, самого Фурихаты. Его обаянию – не тому удушливому, что бывает у смазливых мальчиков, но какому-то искреннему и простодушному – поддавались как девушки, так и парни. А он, заслышав комплимент или простое одобрение, тушевался и краснел, как робкий школьник с донельзя низкой самооценкой. Каждый раз, когда Акаши ловил заинтересованные взгляды в его сторону, в груди, словно по сигналу тревоги, пробуждалась звериная ревность. Хотя умом он понимал, что все самые нежные слова и улыбки обращены лишь к нему, это разрушающее чувство червём точило его изнутри. Фурихата не считал себя привлекательным, а уж обольстителем женских (и мужских, кстати, тоже) сердец – и подавно, поэтому подобная реакция со стороны Акаши была ему непонятна и вводила в детское недоумение. Вот и сейчас он беспечно развлекался с тем, кому Акаши хотелось выколоть глаза, не находя в таком чересчур близком контакте ничего предосудительного. 

Акаши не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы пользоваться чужими услугами тогда, когда это возможно, и не лезть в пекло самому. Он мягко ткнул пальцем в необъятную спину стоящего рядом бугая и, повышая голос, чтобы грохочущая музыка не засосала его, произнёс:

\- Позови того юношу, - и кивком указал на Фурихату.

Здоровяк лениво развернулся и с презрением посмотрел сверху вниз на коротышку, который, по всей видимости, слегка забылся. Скорчив чуть насмешливую мину, он несколько секунд разглядывал Акаши, после чего пробасил:

\- Ты чё, совсем ебанулся? 

Но Акаши был бы не Акаши, если бы не смог подчинить своей воле даже такого непроходимого в своей тупости парня. Репутация, за которую одни тихо ненавидели его, а другие слепо восхищались, дана была ему не просто так. Он знал, что у каждого без исключения есть слабые места, стоит лишь умеючи на них надавить – и люди, пересиливая себя, ринутся исполнять любую его прихоть. 

Приметив девушку, что так отчаянно прижималась к парню, Акаши нацепил маску неприкрытого безумия – шалые глаза, в которых бушевало дикое сумасшествие, и чуть приоткрытый рот . Он с силой, до побелевших костяшек, сжал массивный стакан, будто собираясь проломить им несчастной череп. Она бросила на него боязливый, полный отчаянного ужаса взгляд и принялась лихорадочно дёргать своего парня за края майки.

\- Позови его! Иначе я сама туда пойду! – девушка чуть ли не взвизгнула на последних словах.

\- Стой здесь, - рыкнул бугай и нехотя пошёл в толпу.

Подобравшись к Фурихате, парень толкнул, вложив всю недюжинную мощь, его в плечо, из-за чего тот чуть не рухнул на танцпол, еле удержавшись на своих двоих. По-видимому, он решил проигнорировать требование Акаши, выраженное косвенно, даже не повернув головы в его сторону. Здоровяку же было на это, откровенно говоря, плевать: своё дело он сделал, то бишь, «юношу» позвал, а то, что тот и бровью не повёл, - не его ума забота. 

Ярость росла, как на дрожжах, а температура воздуха, казалось, накалилась до предела. В голове тут же заметалась мысль, на которую Акаши наводили довольно часто в силу различных обстоятельств: «Если хочешь сделать что-то хорошо – сделай это сам». Глубоко вздохнув, он бросился в толпу скрипя зубами; отбрасывая правила приличия на дальний план, шёл напролом, расталкивая тех, кому не посчастливилось встать у него на пути, раз уж они сами не расступались перед ним.

Фурихата почувствовал, как на плечо тяжело легла рука, слегка сдавливая его. По спине предательски пробежал холодок. 

\- Если я прошу, чтобы ты подошёл, значит, нужно подойти, - позади раздался всё тот же голос, в котором сталь была прикрыта флёром фальшивой вежливости. 

Он обернулся. Сколько бы времени не прошло, вид такого Акаши – разгневанного и непредсказуемого – всегда будет вызывать странное чувство, беспокойно ворочающееся в животе. Разноцветные глаза казались раскалёнными угольками даже в резком свете лазеров. Фурихата растерянно молчал, не находя, что сказать. 

Он виновато взглянул на Акаши, и на губах заиграла извиняющаяся улыбка. Сократив то небольшое расстояние в два шага, что было между ними, Фурихата приблизился и обнял его, прижимая ближе к себе.

\- Прости… прости… - залепетал он куда-то в шею, потираясь об неё носом и мягко целуя нежную кожу. 

Акаши думал, что эту привычку – давить на слабые места - Фурихата перенял у него после нескольких лет совместной жизни бок о бок. И хоть он бы никогда не признал, что даже в его обороне есть брешь, для Акаши это было ясно как дважды два: Фурихата умело манипулировал им. Но не с помощью грубых приказов или инфантильных капризов, нет. Он тянул за нужные ниточки благодаря всепоглощающей нежности, которой никогда не жалел. 

\- Просто… ты же… а я ведь… - он путался в словах, говорил сбивчиво и невнятно, но всё равно продолжал шептать. Акаши кожей чувствовал его лёгкую улыбку и горячее дыхание.

Повиснув у него на шее, Фурихата всё также тихонько пританцовывал, ненамеренно потираясь пахом. Прежняя ярость давно сменилась тянущим жаром, из-за которого перед глазами всё шло рябью. Акаши, положив ладони ему на ягодицы, принялся широкими движениями сминать их через плотную ткань джинсов. Фурихата дышал шумно и часто, из-за чего кожа чуть ли не плавилась, а ткань штанов в районе ширинке призывно топорщилась. И до того, пока хоть один из них успел это осознать, они уже вовсю тёрлись друг о друга полувставшими членами, которых разделяли лишь несколько слоев ткани. 

Не помня себя от возбуждения, что с каждой секундой накатывало горячими волнами и разрушало последние крупицы самосознания, парочка кое-как добралась до туалета и залетела в ближайшую кабинку – времени (да и желания) искать более подходящее место для любовных утех не было.

По правде говоря, они не были поклонниками перепиха «где попало» - быстрого, острого и с щепоткой экстрима, предпочитая ему занятие сексом только лишь в стенах дома. Где-где, а в пределах собственной квартиры место действительно не имело значение: кухня, ванная, кровать, пол в гостиной, да хоть стиральная машинка, работающая на полную мощь – везде было одинаково хорошо. Всё-таки в родном гнёздышке как-то удобнее, приятнее, лучше и на порядок выше. Да и чего греха таить, возможность быть застуканными случайными свидетелями сводилась к нулю. Можно без всяких ограничений, рамок и постоянных одёргиваний растворяться друг в друге, позабыв обо всём на свете, кроме человека, с которым вместе просыпаешься и также вместе ложишься спать.

Но сегодня всё было иначе. Чёрт его знает, то ли атмосфера клуба со всей его грязью и похотью, прущей изо всех щелей, вскружила голову, то ли звёзды так сошлись, но сейчас уже ни Акаши, ни Фурихата не имел ничего против секса в замызганной кабинке. 

Они целовались, словно перевозбуждённые подростки: влажно, жадно и отчаянно, а на языках смешивалась свежесть джин-тоника и терпкость виски. За несколько секунд Акаши рывком стянул белую футболку с Фурихаты, из-за чего поцелуй пришлось прервать. С тем же диким рвением вновь возвращаясь к губам, чей контур на ощупь мог опознать из сотни других, он не глядя расстегнул замок на ширинке – вжикнула молния – и резко сдёрнул с него джинсы вместе с нижним бельём. 

Быстро, но плавно развернув Фурихату лицом к стене, Акаши ладонями пробежал по его спине – лопаткам, позвонкам и пояснице с соблазнительными ямками, спустился ниже и огладил крепкую задницу, по которой так любил порой шлёпать. От всех этих прикосновений – голодных и собственнических – в паху сладко стягивало, а тело непроизвольно подавалось назад, желая большего, чем простые поглаживания. 

Акаши юркнул пальцами в рот Фурихаты и начал играть с шустрым языком, проводя по нему подушечками; тот горячо скользил по каждой фаланге, облизывал миллиметр за миллиметром. Он, вытащив пальцы, влажно мазнул ими меж ягодиц, надавливая на сжатые мышцы; ввёл внутрь сразу два. Саднящая боль притуплялась выпитым ранее алкоголем, поэтому Фурихата не шипел, а негромко стонал, всё больше подаваясь назад. В ушах оглушительно шумела кровь, бешеное биение сердца гулко отдавалось в висках. Сейчас хотелось чего-то дикого и сумасшедшего, стремительного и быстрого. Времени на долгую растяжку - похожую на сладкую мучительную пытку, когда Акаши доводил до исступления только лишь пальцами и языком, вовремя останавливаясь и вырывая разочарованный стон – не было. Он, помечая влажную шею поцелуями-укусами, трахал Фурихату уже тремя пальцами, а тот, чуть ли не крича от нетерпения, сам на них насаживался, беспомощно цепляясь за тонкие стены кабинки. 

За считанные мгновения Акаши расстегнул ремень, дёрнул за собачку и вместе с трусами приспустил брюки так, что эти предметы гардероба теперь жалко путались в ногах. Член прижимался к животу, подрагивая от болезненного возбуждения, а головка блестела от сочившихся прозрачных капель.

Они не входили в разряд тех парочек, которые куда бы не пошли – в библиотеку, музей или ресторан – всюду таскали с собой презервативы и смазку, поэтому тюбику с прозрачным гелем, что обжигающе холодит кожу, взяться было просто неоткуда. Да что уж там, под рукой не было даже какого-нибудь банального крема, хоть детского, или бальзама для губ, поэтому в ход шла собственная слюна.

По поводу резинки мысли вообще в голову не лезли – они доверяли друг другу как себе, да и в свободных отношениях, когда спишь с одним, а целуешься с другим, не состояли, а значит риск подхватить какую-нибудь венерическую заразу отсутствовал напрочь. 

Акаши дразняще провёл пару раз влажным членом по ложбинке, задевая растянутый вход, из-за чего по телу Фурихаты волнами прокатились горячие вибрации. У обоих в паху была нестерпимая свинцовая тяжесть, в голове – пустота, не позволяющая адекватно мыслить и воспринимать реальность, а в теле – мучительный жар, растекающийся по венам вместе с кипящей кровью. Фурихата задрожал и начал часто дышать, срываясь на стон , принимая в себя член на всю длину. Акаши входил плавно, смотрел, как медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, исчезает плоть в чужом теле, успокаивающе поглаживал узкие бёдра. От этого невыносимого чувства, когда мышцы обхватывали так жарко и тесно, начисто срывало замки. Хотелось, не церемонясь, впечатывать в стену, трахать, трахать и трахать до исступленных вскриков и потери сознания. Однако сейчас требовалось попридержать свои эгоистичные желания. Акаши проводил носом по тому месту, где рыжеватые волоски плавно переходили в шею, вдыхал запах разгорячённой кожи и пряных ноток почти выветрившегося одеколона, давая Фурихате привыкнуть к своим размерам, к болезненно-сладкому распирающему ощущению. 

Проведя языком дорожку от загривка до выступающего позвонка и целуя его напоследок, Акаши начал неторопливо двигаться, растягивая ещё больше. Это даже не было толчками – он выходил лишь на незначительное расстояние и медленно входил обратно, прижимаясь пахом к призывно оттопыренным ягодицам. Бледные, слегка мозолистые пальцы блуждали по рёбрам, оттягивали затвердевшие соски так, что кожа вспыхивала, а по нервным окончаниями проходили взрывные импульсы. Фурихата отрывисто стонал во весь голос, не сдерживаясь, прогибался в спине и сам подавался бёдрами назад, насаживаясь на горячий член. Акаши беззвучно усмехнулся и тут же принялся двигаться рвано и быстро. Мощные толчки заставляли содрогаться всё тело; с губ невольно слетали жалобные всхлипы, от которых поджимались яйца, шлепающие по бёдрам. 

Акаши, приостановившись, полностью вышел, оставив внутри лишь побагровевшую головку, и резко подался вперед, вновь до упора вводя член на всю длину. Фурихата вскрикнул от пронзивших его ощущений, безумного коктейля, в котором воедино слились тянущая боль и сочное наслаждение. Он откинул голову на плечо Акаши, который продолжал толкаться так же размашисто и сильно, прикрыл затуманенные глаза, облизнул пересохшие губы. От мягкого пьяного голоса, ласкавшего слух Фурихаты, срывало крышу похлеще любого афродизиака. Тела насквозь прошило оглушительным, как цунами, возбуждением. Под веками ослепительно взрывались хаотичные вспышки. 

Фурихата, взяв в кулак свой изнывающий член, провёл пару раз и дёрнулся всем телом, будто по нему пропустили разряд тока, кончив с протяжным стоном. Сперма выплеснулась рваными, тяжёлыми толчками, тягучей дорожкой стекая по стенке. Он обессиленно выдохнул, с грехом пополам удерживаясь на ватных ногах. Чувствуя, как судорожно сжимались мышцы вокруг ствола, как жарко, тесно, невозможно становилось внутри, Акаши вышел из Фурихаты, который всё ещё не мог прийти в себя после яркого оргазма, и, последовав его примеру, принялся дрочить. Хрипло заскулив, он бурно излился на всё ту же стенку, которая теперь была покрыта мутными белесыми разводами. 

Акаши плюхнулся на закрытый крышкой унитаз, усаживая вымотавшегося Фурихату к себе на колени. Грудная клетка вздымалась по-сумасшедшему: кабинку заполнили звуки шумного, сбитого дыхания. Он не знал, сколько они просидели в таком положении – минут десять, двадцать, а то и вовсе целый час. Фурихата , голый, с болтающимися на ногах джинсами, кажется, вообще уснул беспробудным сном у Акаши на плече, негромко посапывая. Сам Акаши всё это время думал, что, возможно, стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды в отношении ночных клубов – всё же, они не такие уж и ненавистные.


End file.
